got a lucky number (it's yours)
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Sirius wakes up with a random number on his arm. University!AU


**A/N:** Prompts, as always, are displayed at the bottom.

* * *

 **got a lucky number (it's yours)**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

 _ **For Web 3**_

* * *

 **Sunday Afternoon - 13:23**

 **[Messenger]**

 **Sirius** \- 13:23 - Good morning. I was wondering why I woke up with your number written on my arm? :) x

 **Remus** \- 13:27 - What? Who is this?

 **Sirius** \- 13:27 - The person who has your number scrawled down his arm in blue sharpie.

 **Remus** \- 13:28 - I… honestly, don't remember.

 **Sirius** \- 13:28 - Were you at The Three Broomsticks last night?

 **Remus** \- 13:28 - Don't all students end up at TTB at the end of the night out?

 **Remus** \- 13:29 - I was at the three broomsticks last night?

 **Sirius** \- 13:41 - Sorry was getting bacon delivered to the door. (I have glorious flatmates). :D

 **Remus** \- 13:41 - I am jealous. I feel like death.

 **Sirius** \- 13:41 - I actually might be still drunk. Yes I think I was there too. At least rather there than The Leaky Cauldron; that place is grimey as fuck.

 **Remus** \- 13:42 - I had to abandon a pair of shoes in there once, they got stuck to the floor.

 **Sirius** \- 13:42 - I lost a friend to the Leaky once. He was never the same again.

 **Sirius** \- 13:44 - I don't remember much past like midnight. .

 **Sirius** \- 13:45 - What's your name then?

 **Remus** \- 14:10 - Sorry, hangovers hit hard. Throwing up. Headache. Can't text.

 **Sirius** \- 14:11 - alright man. deal with the hangover but when you get chance hit me up bc I need to piece last night together before I see the aftermath on facebook. x

* * *

 **Sunday Afternoon - 14:21**

 **Sirius Black**

Sirius had never been so grateful for his flatmates. Greasy bacon sandwiches brought to his bedside after a night where he'd totally blacked out was truly a beautifully experience. He'd scarfed them down with a large glass of water and two paracetamol, and now that the room had stopped spinning, it was time to venture into the kitchen, where he was sure James and Peter would be.

There were both nursing hot drinks and catching up on last night's X-factor. Sirius collapsed between them on the sofa. "Why are you even watching this trash?"

"I am in a Sweepstakes," Peter pointed out, "like I've told you, about twenty-thousand times."

"Plus, it's so ridiculous it's funny." James shifted and kicked his feet up onto Sirius' lap. "How you feeling mate?"

"Not bad now; thanks for the bacon, lads," Sirius responded. "Question: did either of you see me with anyone last night?"

"What? With _with_?" Peter clarified even though his eyes were still fixed to the screen until, of course, Sirius pulled up his hoodie sleeve and showed them the smudged number on his arm. "Is that someone's number?"

"Are you fucking thick, Peter?" James rolled his eyes, frowning before he continued. "I don't recall seeing anyone write their number on your arm."

Sirius explained that he'd decided to text it whilst he'd been still in bed, and that he had no idea who he, she, or they, were, nor did that person have a clue why their number was on Sirius' arm. They he was about to wait for a response off one of the two boys when he added. "Whoever it is had to abandon shoes in the Leaky once."

"We did lose Gideon there." James actually looked like he might be remembering it fondly, which mildly disgusted Sirius. "It's not a pretty place. Does she, he, they go to the Leaky Cauldron often? Might want to swerve that."

"All nights that end up in the Leaky are messy as fuck. Who knows how people end up there." Sirius added, before scowling at his own memories from the grimiest club in Hogsmeade. "Besides, that fucking foam party man — destroyed my fav jeans."

Peter sighed loudly. "We know Sirius. I could hear you crying from my room the next morning."

Sirius flipped him off without even entertaining the blonde, freckled drama student with a verbal response. Peter reciprocated without tearing his eyes from the screen making the two other boys roll their eyes in unison. James then claimed he was sure he'd lost his glasses and Sirius grinned at him widely, before pressing his lips together to stop from laughing.

"What?" James asked, suspicion evident in his eyes. "What, Sirius? Tell me."

"Well, I vaguely remember you putting them on that stuffed buck head in The Minister's Arms."

* * *

 **Sunday Evening - 18:56**

 **[Messenger]**

 **Remus** \- 18:56 - Do you go to the Three Broomsticks often?

 **Sirius** \- 18:56 - Doesn't everyone?

 **Remus** \- 18:56 - Fair point.

 **Sirius** \- 18:57 - Shall we just do that Freshers Week thing? Where are you from? What do you study? What college are you in? :)

 **Remus** \- 18:57 - You first.

 **Sirius** \- 18:59 - Fine. I'm a first year engineering student from Knutsford. I'm in Gryffindor College. I'm a Scorpio, who enjoys long walks on the beach, cocktails, and movies that make me cry.

 **Remus** \- 18:59 - I'm not surprised with all the emojis you use.

 **Sirius** \- 19:00 - ^.^ you flatter me.

 **Sirius** \- 19:00 - Your turn.

 **Remus** \- 19:02 - I'm studying English Lit, History and Spanish. I'm from Wales. I'm in Gryffindor College too. I prefer psychological thrillers and have a soft spot for b/w movies. I live near a coastal path, which has lovely views over a beach, but there's no danger of getting sand in weird places.

 **Sirius** \- 19:03 - WELSH. Do you have any sheep?

 **Sirius** \- 19:03 - Seriously though you seem like a Lit and History student.

 **Sirius** \- 19:03 - Could I have an example of a weird place please?

 **Remus** \- 19:03 - ...only a few sheep.

 **Remus** \- 19:03 - My granddad's technically.

 **Remus** \- 19:04 - Not until the third date.

 **Sirius** \- 19:04 - So is this a date?

 **Sirius** \- 19:23 - I don't usually get rejected this fast on a date.

 **Remus** \- 19:47 - Sorry! My Mum rang.

 **Remus** \- 19:47 - And what do you mean I seem like a English Literature Student? I'm offended. We're wild; I mean I scrawled my number on your arm!

 **Sirius** \- 19:53 - Are you kidding? Lit & History students are wild. I met this guy… something Goyle. He was a fucking riot. Knobhead shattered a bus stop after like 25 shots. Also, someone's mum hasn't crashed one of my dates since I was like, 12.

 **Remus** \- 19:53 - I know Goyle. Knobhead is putting it kindly. Wait, you went on a date when you were twelve?

 **Sirius** \- 19:54 - I may have been exaggerating. You didn't answer my question really… is this like some weird text date? Is this what we intended at God knows what time this morning?

 **Remus** \- 19:54 - You're making it weird by saying it's weird.

 **Remus** \- 19:54 - No, I mean, no…

 **Remus** \- 19:56 - HolllllYYYY FUCJJJNG HellllLLLLLL;;;l

* * *

 **Sunday Evening - 19:56**

 **Remus Lupin**

As if the conversation couldn't get any more awkward, Remus Lupin nearly cracked his phone screen when a pigeon flew through the open window of his bedroom. He tripped over his own feet and landed hard on his arse, a multitude of swear words leaving his mouth all at the same time.

Why was he so ridiculously unlucky?

His finger sped across the keyboard, explaining, badly, that there was a pigeon in his room. His mystery texter offered absolutely awful advice, which included: whack it, kill it, and catch it — all solidly bad decisions in Remus' opinion. He'd only just gotten over his last batch of Fresher's Flu, he did not want Bird Flu. Whilst Mystery Texter was being wholly unhelpful, he also got a particularly rude message in the flat chat.

 _Alice - 20:03 - I hope you're using protection._

Whilst she and Lily discussed the noise of Remus scrabbling around the room trying to encourage the pigeon back out of the window, he seized an opportunity to lock the pigeon in his bathroom and tried to get his breath back. He was going to have to get the porters; it was going to be wholly embarrassing. On top of that, he was sure his friends, and his Mystery Texter, were all rather enjoying his misery. Remus was going to be so pissed off if that pigeon shit all over his things.

Reluctantly, he left the flat and headed across to the porter's office, hoping Mad-Eye Moody would cut him some slack. He was hardly thee friendliest person, and he seemed to be under the impression that all student were drunkards, or pranksters, or both.

Remus did his best to put of a smile, despite the fact he had a pigeon in his room, and he was having a delightfully awkward conversation via text.

In the end, Remus was temporarily banned from returning to his room whilst Moody called in reinforcements, in the form of the Slytherin House Porter — Filch, to deal with the pigeon issue. Lily, very kindly, offered to cook dinner whilst Alice laughed so hard she spilt blackcurrant squash all over the hallway carpet. After cleaning it up, she drew an absurd photo of Remus' room filled with pigeons and gifted it to him — _for framing._ That being said, at least the two girls had occupied him.

Finally, gone eleven, after a team had cleaned bird shit off his carpet and floor, Remus was finally allowed back into his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed face down and plugged his phone in to charge. This had certainly been one of his more eventful days at Hogwarts University; it certainly wasn't one he would forget any time soon.

* * *

 **Sunday Night - 23:04**

 **[Messenger]**

 **Remus** -

 **Sirius** \- 23:04 - Solve your pigeon problem?

 **Remus** \- 23:05 - Mad-Eye had to call in reinforcements. Someone named Filch. I just got the all clear & my room stinks of really strong cigarette smoke.

 **Sirius** \- 23:05 - They're always out having a cheeky cig. They're only ever around when you're being too noisy. TYPICAL.

 **Remus** \- 23:06 - Bird free though.

 **Sirius** \- 23:06 - Always a bonus.

 **Remus** \- 23:10 - Sorry I disappointed you in regards to this being not a date.

 **Sirius** \- 23:10 - A text date sounds like a baby teenager thing anyway. Also, I've renamed you The Bird in my phone, since I have yet to find out your actual name.

 **Remus** \- 23:12 - I wouldn't know. I only got a phone recently.

 **Remus** \- 23:13 - My name?

 **Sirius** \- 23:14 - Yes, you know that thing you were probably given at birth. :)

 **Remus** \- 23:15 - I was raised to believe firmly in Stranger Danger. But okay. You can't laugh though; it's a bit unusual.

 **Sirius** \- 23:15 - I don't think I've yet to meet anyone online who wants to kill me. A few in real life maybe. I won't laugh. I cross my heart. 3

 **Remus** \- 23:17 - My name's Remus.

 **Sirius** \- 23:17 - Alright, do not fear, Remus. For I, too, have a unusual name. *drum roll*

 **Remus** \- 23:18 - Thanks for believing me. Most people don't at first until I pull out my ID. *drum rolls*

 **Sirius** \- 23:19 - My name is Sirius.

 **Sirius** \- 23:20 - Siriusly it is.

 **Remus** \- 23:20 - Shit. We could start a club.

 **Remus** \- 23:21 - You must milk that to death.

 **Sirius** \- 23:21 - I had to make that joke before you thought it was witty and said it five minutes from now ;)

 **Remus** \- 23:22 - I'm still thinking of the badges we could have for the SFNC.

 **Sirius** \- 23:23 - Strange Fucking Names Club?

 **Remus** \- 23:25 - That's creepy… Great minds think alike?

 **Sirius** \- 23:25 - You got it. I'm changing this message thread name rn!

 _The administrator has changed this thread name to: The SFNC._

 **Remus** \- 23:27 - Well…Today has been a wild ride. I'm crashing, Sirius, I've got a 9am lecture.

 **Sirius** \- 23:31 - A rollercoaster. I cannot guarantee I'm even going to make it to my 11am practical. Night Remus.

 **Remus** \- 23:34 - Goodnight.

 **Remus** \- 23:47 - Hey Sirius?

 **Sirius** \- 23:49 - Yeah?

 **Remus** \- 23:50 - I'm glad I gave you my number, if only bc you helped with the pigeon thing.

 **Remus** \- 23:51 - ^.^

 **Remus** \- 23:51 - As you would say.

 **Sirius** \- 23:51 - \^o^/

 **Sirius** \- 23:52 - THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

 **Remus** \- 23:52 - Good God.

* * *

 **Comp** : Hogwarts Yule Ball

 **Prompt** : Sniggering at the Teacher's Dancing - Write about a humorous occasion.


End file.
